


I'll Live Now 'Cause The Bad Die Last

by Callanee



Category: Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series), Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Also at Eugene's actual High School bc that's where I go, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Have No Idea Whats Going to Happen, Lowkey a Debate Team AU, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callanee/pseuds/Callanee
Summary: Title Credit: Could Have Been Me ~ The StrutsEugene is Vice President of Choir, and Interp Captain for the Speech and Debate Team, on top of All Advanced Classes and being an involved member of the GSA.  He's feeling the pressure being to crush him as he and his Boyfriend of Nearly 2 years start to grow distant. Who knew the first Month of Junior Year was going to be so stressful?Y'all I haven't written a Fanfic in a whole like... 2 or 3 years, so bare with me.





	I'll Live Now 'Cause The Bad Die Last

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Skin ~ Alexz Johnson  
> Ok, so for context because I know a bunch of people won't know what this is  
> So You're more than likely familiar with the Concept of Debate Team, you might even know that it is sometimes called the Speech and Debate Team, what you might know is that the Speech part of Speech and Debate is also sometimes referred to as Interpretation or "Interp".  
> Interp is basically one-man theatre. You get to choose your own pieces and "Cut" or "Weave" them from Books, Movies, Ect.  
> https://www.speechanddebate.org/competition-events/  
> This Site has an Incomplete List of Events, Most notable missing ones are Poetry and Prose for High school and Duet (Duet is only available for some State Circuits, Including Texas)
> 
> Ok so I know this was really long but it felt necessary? So with any more nonsense, here is whatever is coming next

There weren't many things I was expecting when I walked into school at 8:00 a week before my 2-year anniversary with Travis. I figured I'd go chill in the debate room until around 8:30 when I would start making my way around school checking in with various people, typical everyday-morning stuff. I, however, was not that lucky this morning.  
As I made my way towards the Debate Room, I saw Travis leaning against the wall next to the door. He was wearing skinny jeans and a jacket that was far to thick for August in Texas, and he was fiddling with something in his hands. Which wasn't unusual, Travis has always been a fidgeter, even back when we met on the first day of middle school. As I walked closer, he looked up.  
"Hey, babe!" I said cheerfully, "How ya doin'?  
"Hey, Eugene," He said while scratching the side of his face," We, um, We gotta talk about something."  
"Are you okay, Trav? Why are you being so Dramatic?"  
"So, um, y'know how Ned had that party on Saturday, while you were at that tournament?"  
"Yeah! I Hope you were having fun at some party while I was getting first places in DI and POI at the first tournament of the year!" I joked, readjusting my hat. Travis's   
expression got serious, "I was joking, Babe... What's up?"   
"I drank, kind of a lot."  
"Okay? That's pretty par for the course?"   
"I really didn't want to tell you, but I can't just not," He took a deep breath and rubbed at the back of his neck," Gene, I, uh, I slept with someone else that night."  
"What?" I was sure I had misheard him, he couldn't have done that. Travis wasn't the type to cheat…  
"I didn't mean to do it, It just sort of... happened." He reached out his hand to grab mine but I pulled away.  
"You don't, you can't Accidentally cheat on someone, Travis. Who was it?"  
"Um... Zach Kornfeld."  
"The new kid? How did he get invited to Ned's party?"  
"Apparently, Keith started buddying up with him on Friday, and it just came up," Travis said leaning back on the wall.  
"I need you to go. I can't deal with this right now. You. You gotta go." I Pushed past him and walked into the room.

When I walked into the room, I was immediately welcomed with Keith's loud voice yelling.  
"EUGENEEEEEEE, Congrats, man! Already pulling those State points in!" I didn't really react and Keith switched gears almost immediately, walking over to sit on the table next to me. "What happened? Usually, you'd be making fun of me for missing the tournament..."  
"Do you know that new kid? Zach?"  
"Yeah! He's awesome! I had him come to the Party on Saturday, why?"  
"My boyfriend decided to fuck him."  
"Really? When did that happen?"  
"At the party, y'know but Travis 'didn't mean to do it' so it's fine," I said putting air quotes.  
"He really didn't just spring this on you on a Monday morning?" Keith said emphasizing the Really.  
"Yeah, I mean, he seemed sorry... Maybe I'm overreacting and it isn't a big deal or...  
Keith cut me off, " Bro, he cheated on you like a week before your 2-year. That's pretty fucked up... but are you sure he wasn't joking because Zach told me he was straight."   
"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't joke about cheating on me," I mumbled, rubbing my palm in my eye," I.. I just can't think about this right now."  
"That's fair enough, we can get Ned to beat his ass later." Keith laughed.  
"Whatever, do you just want to work on your HI?"  
"Yeah, sure! I think I've got the perfect voice for the Broccoli. He's gonna be French!"

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I know this is really short, and I have also not proofread it but... I mean I don't have an excuse but yeah something. Hope at least a couple people don't think this is trash. In the meantime, I'm gonna go to homework. Noice, have a good day y'all.


End file.
